


The Writer Says I Like You

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band), 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon is a rookie actor, Jongdae is a famous idol. When they are cast opposite each other on the show We Got Married they find that a script can only go so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Writer Says I Like You

"Do I look okay?" Junmyeon glanced at his manager, searching for some sort of confirmation that he wouldn't scare his prospective spouse away.

"You look good. Now stop fidgeting." Baekhyun swatted at Junmyeon’s hand as he attempted to fix his hair once again. "Everything will be fine."

Junmyeon was not so sure that everything would indeed be fine. No, he was hovering in that place where there was more of a chance of things not being fine than there was of everything going swimmingly.

"Relax, be yourself. Remember what we talked about." Baekhyun tried to get Junmyeon’s attention, but it was a lost cause. When Junmyeon was absorbed in his own anxiety he was often hard to talk to.

Baekhyun should have been used to it by now. He had been Junmyeon’s best friend and manager for the last five years. They had been through a lot together. Junmyeon had been rejected for acting roles time and time again, and Baekhyun was always by his side, ready to comfort him and offer him some encouragement to keep going.

Just like he was doing at the moment. Except there was something different about this time. Junmyeon wasn't trying out for an acting role. No. In fact he had already gotten the part. He was, in fact, on his way to the first day of filming. So why was Junmyeon so nervous?

"I wonder if my husband will even know who I am,” he said quietly, staring out the window of the van as it maneuvered the city streets, bringing him to the set of _We Got Married_.

***

“Try to make me look pretty, please." Jongdae groaned the words.

"If you could apply extra makeup under his eyes that would be great," Kim Minseok, Jongdae's manager, instructed the makeup artist.

Jongdae had a headache, well - more than a headache. He had a whole body ache, not to mention the fact he felt like he could sleep for days. He was busy with his latest album promotions, and during promotions he never got enough sleep.

It was a miracle that morning that he had found himself in a waiting room, an empty couch beckoning him. He was about to close his eyes and drift off when his manager kindly reminded him - "It is the first filming for _We Got Married_ today."

Jongdae had made all sorts of noises of protest, upset that his precious few hours of sleep may be taken away. Yet he knew he had agreed to be on the show so he didn't whine for long.

"Who is acting as my husband?" Jongdae finally thought to ask while he sat in the makeup chair.

"Do you really want to know? I think it might be better if it is a surprise." Minseok winked, Jongdae catching the action in the mirror. Jongdae sighed. He would let it be a surprise.

***

It was a small cafe, decorated in the cutest concept possible. Stuffed toys and adorable pictures of animals and a healthy use of bright colors. Junmyeon found that the atmosphere made his anxiety worse. He felt like he had been lured into a place meant for a kindergartener, not the beginning of a marriage. Well, a fake marriage any way.

_We Got Married_ was the first variety show that Junmyeon would appear on. He was only now feeling what it was like to have people recognize him out on the streets. He was certainly not a bonafide celebrity- yet. He was busy playing a secondary role in the popular drama Love Me Right, his first possible big break. And somehow Baekhyun with all of his enthusiasm and drive had talked to some people who knew someone and before long Junmyeon was cast as one half of the new couple of _We Got Married_.

_We Got Married_ aired every Saturday. The show was well known for receiving very strong feedback from those who watched it. People either loved or hated the couples, usually nowhere in between, and if the show happened to have too many unpopular couples appearing it tanked horribly in the ratings. On top of the ratings game, the show was constantly being plagued by rumors that it was scripted.

"Here is the first script!" Baekhyun had held the packet of paper up, smiling widely as he presented it to Junmyeon. The truth was the show was scripted. Heavily scripted. The scenes were set up, the couples told how to react, and only a marginal amount of ad libbing was allowed. Junmyeon hadn't watched the show before, when he found out it was scripted he couldn't say that it really bothered him having no preconceived notions on the authenticity of the program

The script for the first filming was rather brief. The producers explained they wanted the meeting to seem the most genuine, to see actual reactions. Junmyeon had almost wished there had been a detailed, line by line script. Maybe he would be less nervous this way.

A loud bell chimed from the first floor of the café, signaling someone had entered the cafe. Junmyeon tensed, his mind thrown back to the task at hand. His husband would be here soon. Junmyeon wondered who it could be. He had tried to stay away from the internet after his casting was confirmed because he wanted it to be a surprise. He was worried if he knew the man’s identity he would never be able to go through with it, getting cold feet if the person was someone who was more famous than himself (which honestly didn't take much and was very likely to be the case).

Junmyeon glanced towards the stairs. No one walked up. It must have been another customer. Each time the bell chimed, Junmyeon tensed, glaring at the staircase. Each time he was disappointed as no one appeared. Finally, after twenty minutes passed, Junmyeon heard footsteps on the stairs. He held his breath, waiting.

***

Jongdae walked up the stairs, considering if he would need sunglasses - the café interior was so bright it made him sick.

He reached the top of the stairs, a smile plastered on his face. If there was one thing Jongdae was good at it was smiling - whether he was actually happy or not. He had been a part of the professional Korean pop scene for years, his schedule was always hectic, he was tired a lot, and if he was being honest he wouldn't smile at all some days.

But he had to smile. Because people liked bright and happy people. So Jongdae perfected always appearing upbeat and happy. Like now, when all he wanted to do was go to bed but all he was actually doing was slogging up some stairs to meet some man who would act as his fake husband.

Jongdae noticed the man right away, there was no way not to. He was the only one on the second floor of the cafe, surrounded by cameras no less. He stood up when he saw Jongdae approaching. He wasn't much taller than Jongdae, a head of dark hair, a face that appeared to be stolen from a golden ratio facial study. He was good looking, Jongdae recognized. But...who was he?

***

Junmyeon stood awkwardly, bowing deeply, clutching his hands and he could feel his palms grow sweaty. So his husband would be Kim Jongdae. THE Kim Jongdae, the famous idol star. His throat felt really dry all of a sudden. He wasn't sure what to say or where to look. And then Jongdae spoke.

"It is nice to meet you." Jongdae flashed a wide smile. "I am Kim Jongdae."

"Ah, yes, it is nice to meet you. I am Kim Junmyeon." Junmyeon bowed again. When he raised his head he noticed that Jongdae was still grinning, flashing his megawatt smile. Junmyeon didn't know what got into him, but he felt a bit bold. "Do you know who I am?"

Junmyeon watched as Jongdae’s smile quivered ever so much, the corner of his mouth twitching before he regained his composure. "No. I am sorry. I didn’t think you would notice."

Junmyeon laughed, then shook his hands out in front of him, trying to emphasize it was no big deal. "No, it is no problem. No one really knows me. I am a newer actor."

"Oh, an actor." Jongdae nodded. "I have done some acting before."

"I know. I mean.. um." Junmyeon began to sweat. How could he explain to Jongdae that he had watched all three of his dramas, his one movie, and loved the fact that he could sing and act?

"Don't be so nervous," Jongdae mouthed, turning his head ever so the cameras wouldn't catch the words.

Jongdae’s actions has an immediate effect on Junmyeon. There was something very reassuring about the way Jongdae tried to calm him down, keeping the words off camera, making the moment only between the two of them.

Junmyeon tried to keep calm for the remainder of their first meeting, as they talked about their hometowns, their favorite colors, and other subjects Junmyeon quickly forgot after filming was over. As soon as the director yelled “cut” Jongdae was gone, his manager hurrying him off to his next schedule. Junmyeon watched him go, not sure what to think about his “husband”.

***

_Episode 1: Individual Interviews_

_Jongdae: He was really… cute._

_Junmyeon: I feel like I was meeting a celebrity! *nervous laugh*_

_Jongdae: I felt really bad that I didn’t know who he was at first._

_Junmyeon: It was fine, I mean, that he didn’t know. Not many people know me._

_PD: Does that bother you?_

_Junmyeon: No… not really._

***

“Here is the script.” Baekhyun waved the packet in front of Junmyeon, teasing him. Junmyeon knew better than to grab at it because his manager would revert to the same trick he played time and time again, yanking the script away and laughing.

“You are no fun since you started getting famous.” Baekhyun pouted, dropping the script into Junmyeon’s lap.

Junmyeon eyed the cover:

_We Got Married JunDae Couple Episode 2 Writers: Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin_

“We have a couple name,” Junmyeon said aloud, wanting to laugh. Of course he had been online after the first episode aired, only the day prior, peeking through his fingers at the netizen comments. Thankfully they were mostly positive. It helped that Jongdae was so popular and had a spot free image. The worst comments, in Junmyeon’s opinion, were all asking who he was – and in all honesty those types of comments were not that horrible. Though he hadn’t seen a couple name anywhere in the comments – and he had consciously looked for it.

JunDae. It sounded funny.

Opening the script he got the gist of what was to occur. He was supposed to attend Jongdae’s solo concert, surprising him with drinks that he would lovingly decorate with sticker pictures of the couple. How… expected, Junmyeon thought.

When Junmyeon arrived at the filming location his anxiety reared its ugly head yet again. Jongdae’s concert was being held at a rather large venue, the line of concert goers wrapping around the block and trailing down the street. It was a visual confirmation of just how popular Jongdae was, not that Junmyeon needed that much of a reminder – but still, nerve wracking.

After having his makeup done, Junmyeon went to meet the producer (PD) at the specified location. The drinks Junmyeon had “prepared” were waiting for him in the back of a network truck, the PD and one of the writers there to greet him.

“Make sure you seem sincere when you hand these out, but act shy as well.” The writer, who introduced himself as Chanyeol, gave Junmyeon strict instructions.

Junmyeon nodded, taking the tray of drinks. They were rather heavy, his back feeling the strain as he juggled the tray in his arms, attempting not to spill the beverages.

“Whoa, easy there.” The PD helped steady the tray before turning Junmyeon towards the side entrance. “We will start shooting once you are in the building.”

Junmyeon managed to make it through the door without spilling. As he entered the venue he could hear the pre-concert music playing. The event would start soon, Jongdae taking the stage to wow his audience.

The script called for Junmyeon to make his way backstage, handing out the drinks to the staff that were busy working – his gift acting as a thank you for their efforts to help his onscreen husband. Junmyeon’s last stop would be Jongdae’s dressing room, where he would “surprise” his husband with his kind act, followed by some time watching the concert from a pre-designated seat in the venue.

As he rounded a corner in the hallway, the cameramen and PD walking ahead of him, he noticed a staff member walking past.

“Hi. Excuse me. Sorry.” Junmyeon blushed. “Please take a drink. I made them for my husband’s concert.” He delivered the script word for word.

The staff person smiled, taking one of the offered drinks. Junmyeon repeated the same line over and over again until he was left with only a handful of drinks, standing in front of Jongdae’s dressing room. He wasn’t supposed to knock, that wasn’t in the script. He reached down and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open, and then he tripped as the door jammed against an object in the dressing room. The remaining drinks went flying, spilling all over the floor.

Junmyeon froze. He wanted to run away, but he couldn’t. Not with all the cameras on him.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance.”

Junmyeon looked up from the mess of liquid pooling on the floor to see Jongdae standing in the middle of the room, smiling.

“I..I..” Junmyeon took a deep breath, “came to surprise you.”

“I am surprised.” Jongdae walked forward, the smile never leaving his lips. The PDs and cameramen scurried to the other side of the dressing room to get the shot. Junmyeon realized Jongdae was not reading from the script, but how could he when Junmyeon had so wonderfully ruined the moment?

“Sorry,” Junmyeon muttered, “I will clean this up.”

“No, don’t worry about it.” Jongdae asked one of the staff members in the room to notify a cleaning person before reaching out, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand, and leading him to one of the sofas that sat at the far end of the dressing room wall.

Junmyeon tensed as Jongdae took his hand. They hadn’t held hands before and it was…different.

“I came to cheer you on, I hope that is okay.” Junmyeon attempted to return to the script as much as he possibly could, given his misstep.

“Of course that is okay! When would seeing you ever not be okay?” Jongdae winked and Junmyeon tried his hardest not to blush. Because that last line was most definitely not in the script.

“Five minutes until you are on.” Minseok, Jongdae’s manager poked his head into the dressing room, alerting his star that time was running out.

“I hope you are going to stay for the concert,” Jongdae and his killer smile read the next line in the script perfectly.

“Of course! Good luck, I will be cheering for you!” Junmyeon grinned ear to ear, forgetting all about the mess he had made.

“Oh, a mission card!” Jongdae turned towards the camera as the PD held out the pink envelope. Junmyeon already knew what it was, of course, since it was in the script as well. They had to choose pet names for each other. Junmyeon had actually stressed over what he would say because the writers had chosen not to pick the names for them. A rare bit of wiggle room for the show.

Jongdae opened the envelope, reading the card out loud. He looked thoughtful, Junmyeon’s mind going blank as he forgot each and every term of endearment he had brainstormed earlier.

“Can I call you Prince Charming?” Jongdae asked, Junmyeon almost sputtering at the suggestion. “You look like a prince.” Jongdae explained sheepishly.

“How about honey? Or dear?” Junmyeon wasn’t sure he could live through Jongdae calling him prince charming each time they met for filming.

“Prince charming it is. You can call me honey.” Jongdae flashed another amazing smile before standing, Minseok standing in the doorway, urging him that they needed to hurry.

Junmyeon made his way to his seat as Jongdae began singing the opening notes of his latest single. He couldn’t help but admire Jongdae’s stage presence, the way he captivated the audience, the way all eyes never left him. Before long Junmyeon found himself moving along to the music, light stick in hand, as he sang along loudly.

During one of the video breaks, when Jongdae went backstage to change, Junmyeon happened to overhear the girls sitting in the row behind him.

“Is that Junmyeon?” the girls whispered, even though it was a rather silly question. Junmyeon had a camera trained on his face (with a WGM sticker on it no less), a dead giveaway.

“I don’t like him,” another girl chimed in. “Some nobody out to take our Jongdae.”

Junmyeon tried to ignore the comments, but they didn’t last long any way, the music starting back up and Jongdae reappearing on stage. Yet later that night he couldn’t help but wonder– did a lot of Jongdae’s fans dislike him?

***

_Episode 2: Individual Interviews_

_Jongdae: I was so surprised he was there. I didn’t even know how to react. And he was so cute when he spilled the drinks. *blushing CG added to Jongdae’s cheeks*_

_Junmyeon: I felt so stupid, making a mess like that._

_Jongdae: I think he really does look like a prince._

_Junmyeon: I wish he wouldn’t call me that. It is embarrassing._

***

“I am starting to think you might actually like Jongdae,” Baekhyun said over his shoulder, his eyes on the road as he drove Junmyeon to the filming location.

“What are you talking about? It is fake.” Junmyeon stared out the window of the van, rolling his eyes at his manager’s comments.

“Yeah, right fake.” Baekhyun snickered. He had known Junmyeon long enough to know when he was interested in someone and judging by the fact Baekhyun walked in on Junmyeon looking up pictures of Jongdae the other night (and slamming his laptop in embarrassment) the signs were all there.

The third episode was set at an amusement park. Jongdae was supposed to surprise Junmyeon with a rare date in a very public place, Junmyeon getting all shy and quiet as he walked around the amusement park with the handsome and popular super idol. Junmyeon wasn’t a huge fan of how the show kept playing up his relative newness as a celebrity, but he had little leverage to really complain. Not when the episodes were receiving fairly decent ratings.

The amusement park was busy, as was to be expected for a Saturday afternoon. Filming started near the ticket gates, with Jongdae clutching animal ears as a present for Junmyeon. The crowds were starting to gather around where Jongdae stood, a testament to his popularity. Security gaurds were busy holding the crowds back and off camera.

“How is Prince charming today?” Jongdae asked, putting the rabbit ears on Junmyeon’s head.

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that,” Junmyeon whined.

“You are so cute when you are upset.” Jongdae reached over and pushed his thumb on Junmyeon’s nose. It wasn’t in the script.

Junmyeon tried to remember to breathe.

“What is your favorite ride?” Junmyeon asked as they entered the park.

“I like things that are fast, roller coasters mostly.” Jongdae pointed towards the park’s mega coaster, a twisty-turny monster of loops and steep drops.

“How about something tamer?” Junmyeon suggested the teacups.

“Anything for you, Prince Charming.” Jongdae winked. Again, not part of the script.

“How is your drama coming along? I have watched every episode.” Jongdae finally returned to the script, as they neared the teacup ride. Junmyeon seriously doubted Jongdae had even tuned into one episode. Not that Junmyeon had ever been alone with Jongdae for more than a minute after filming to ask him. Jongdae was always being dragged to his next schedule, never hanging around to actually get to know his co-star.

“Great! I have a kiss scene coming up.” Junmyeon regretted ever mentioning the fact to the PDs, because they had the writers add the kiss scene subject in as soon as they found out about it.

“Kiss scene?! I don’t like that.” Jongdae acted his part well, following the script perfectly as he complained about his “husband” kissing another man.

“It is just for work,” Junmyeon emphasized as they sat in the yellow flowered teacup, Jongdae moving to sit right next to Junmyeon as opposed to across from him.

“Still. It makes me jealous.” Jongdae pouted.

The filming continued and after a trip to the cotton candy vendor and a few more rides (and the ever present crowd hanging around them) the producer called “cut”. Junmyeon was surprised when Jongdae wasn’t immediately whisked away. He hung back for a moment.

“Hey, that was fun. I don’t usually get to come to places like this,” Jongdae explained.

“Yes, it was fun.” Junmyeon suddenly felt incredibly awkward now that there wasn’t a script to follow.

“You should give me your phone number, we can text when we have time.” Jongdae pulled out his phone, handing it to Junmyeon. Junmyeon quickly plugged his phone number into Jongdae’s cell, his heart beating a thousand beats a minute.

“Jongdae – we need to be at the studio in twenty.” Minseok appeared from behind the crowd of production workers, waving his hand to get Jongdae’s attention.

“Coming.” Jongdae offered up one last smile before he disappeared into the crowd, Junmyeon staring after him, wondering if he would really text.

***

_Episode 3: Individual Interviews_

_Jongdae: I know his kiss scene is for work but I still don’t like it. This is Korea, people should not be kissing other people’s husbands._

_Junmyeon: I don’t know if he was really jealous…_

_Jongdae: I was jealous *steam sound effect added*_

***

The script for the fourth episode called for Junmyeon and Jongdae to “move” into their newlywed house. A small apartment, and the pair would have to decorate the place.

Junmyeon wore jeans and a t-shirt to the filming sight. Knowing that painting would be in order he didn’t want to wear any of his expensive clothes. As an up-and-coming actor it was hard enough to fund a decent wardrobe. He didn’t receive sponsorship deals like more popular actors - not yet any way.

Jongdae showed up at the apartment wearing designer branded clothing. Junmyeon wanted to yell at him at the thought of ruining such expensive clothing. He held his tongue, however, as Jongdae was a bit late arriving and the filming had to start immediately. Not to mention the fact that Junmyeon had no ground to scold someone who likely could buy such an expensive outfit hundreds of times over.

Several paint cans were already in the apartment, the PDs dictating the color scheme just as they dictated almost everything else about the show.

“How about we paint that wall green?” Jongdae pointed to the largest wall in the living room. “And this one yellow. Like a nice spring day.”

Junmyeon agreed (as the script said he would) and the two began to paint. Junmyeon had a hard time reaching the upper portion of the wall, so Jongdae moved behind him, putting his hands around his waist as he hoisted him up. Junmyeon concentrated on making sure the paint was smoothed onto the wall evenly, though he was feeling a tad bit uncomfortable at the sudden physical contact.

It was difficult, seeing Jongdae like this. Hearing his kind words interspersed with those words that were scripted. Junmyeon found himself becoming confused as to how genuine any of it was.

“Have you read the comments online about us?” Jongdae asked as he set Junmyeon back down.

“Yes. They said you are cheesy.” Junmyeon laughed, delivering his line perfectly.

Jongdae playfully argued with Junmyeon – also in the script – until the walls were painted and the producer called for the shooting to end.

As per usual, Jongdae was dragged away by his manager as soon as filming ended. Junmyeon watched him go, suddenly remembering that he had yet to receive a text message from his on-screen husband.

***

_Episode 4: Individual Interviews_

_Jongdae: It was a lot of fun, decorating the house. It makes me feel like this is even more real. Junmyeon is really cute when he concentrates._

_Junmyeon: Jongdae is so considerate._

_PD: You had skinship during the episode, how did that make you feel?_

_Junmyeon: *smiles* No comment._

***

Good Morning Prince Charming.

Four words. Four words that had Junmyeon almost dropping his phone. He hadn’t heard the buzz when he received the text message, checking the time of the message it had been sent, around three thirty in the morning – five hours before.

Junmyeon felt like hyperventilating. What did it mean? Maybe it wasn’t even from Jongdae, he didn’t have his number saved any way. What if it was a prank… What if…?

Junmyeon almost fell backwards when his ringtone sounded, his phone vibrating as a call came in. Looking at the number he could see immediately that it was Baekhyun. He hit the answer button, putting the phone to his ear.

“We have a problem.”

“What?” Junmyeon sat on the edge of his bed, he was still half asleep.

“Do not- DO NOT go online.” Baekhyun sounded panicked, high-strung, upset.

“What happened?”

“Your interview with Star Talk Weekly came out…they edited your responses.” Baekhyun was definitely in a panic. “Listen, I will be over in a few minutes to discuss what to do.”

The phone went dead. Junmyeon should have listened to his manager, but curiosity got the better of him. Opening the internet he went to Naver, only to find a headline blaring out “Kim Junmyeon: I should be the lead actor, not the co-star”. Opening the article he scrolled down in disbelief.

During the interview he had been asked about his current drama and all he had said was that he wanted to be the lead at some point and that he would work hard. The interviewer had completely taken his response out of context, making it appear that Junmyeon had blasted the star of the drama. The comments on the article were ruthless, calling for Junmyeon to quit the drama and stop filming _We Got Married_. Nasty language and swear words were commonly used, not one of the comments defending him or supporting him. Junmyeon suddenly wanted to cry.

***

The fifth episode was supposed to focus on their wedding pictorial, but the writers and PD changed it. In light of Junmyeon’s ongoing “scandal” they wanted to focus on how Jongdae was supporting his husband in his time of need.

Junmyeon had wanted to back out, quit the show, and crawl in a hole somewhere. Baekhyun wouldn’t let him.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. We released our statement and the recordings of the interview will only support them,” Baekhyun assured Junmyeon.

Junmyeon hadn’t felt very assured though. He had barely managed to get the swelling in his eyes down in time to film, for he had found himself crying the night before. His interview had been released three days prior and his life had become one long nightmare since.

He had apologized to the cast and crew of his drama, who offered encouraging words to him despite the fact the scandal concerned them. Baekhyun had released a statement to the press, blaming the journalist for skewing Junmyeon’s words. Junmyeon had fielded calls from concerned family and friends, trying to explain his side of the story. And now he had to sit down in front of a camera and read off of a script that attempted to turn his misfortune into a reason to watch a television show.

Much to Junmyeon’s surprise, Jongdae was already at the filming location – the apartment – when Junmyeon arrived. After having his hair and makeup done, Junmyeon faced the staff and offered an apology. He turned to Jongdae, who was waiting for filming to begin, and apologized as well.

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Jongdae told him, though Junmyeon didn’t believe it. Of course he had to be sorry. Jongdae, scandal free Jongdae was now tied to him.

When the cameras started rolling, Junmyeon read his lines like a pro. “I have been having a hard time lately. Sorry.”

But Jongdae didn’t follow the script. He should have said something about supporting his husband, being there, but he didn’t. “You should never be sorry, I know your comments were misconstrued.”

“How do you know?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring the image of Baekhyun, who was off camera and furiously waving his arms to get Junmyeon to return to the scripted dialogue.

“Prince Charming isn’t a guy that would say something like that. I believe in you,” Jongdae responded. Junmyeon wasn’t sure how to feel so he went back to what was safe, the script.

“We should stay in today. Maybe cook.”

“Listen, I don’t want you to ignore this.” Jongdae had, apparently, thrown the script out the window. “People online can be vicious but they don’t know you, not like I do. You aren’t a bad person, Junmyeon.”

“Thank you.” Junmyeon felt like crying again, but this time his tears were born from appreciation. Appreciation that Jongdae, even if he didn’t really know him, could say such nice things.

They finished the filming that day without another incident, the script coming back into play, the ramyun they made together eaten quickly. When the cameras were off Jongdae held back, reaching out he touched Junmyeon’s arm.

“Hey, I mean what I said.”

“Thank you, that means a lot to me,” Junmyeon responded honestly.

Jongdae left with a wide smile, Minseok shooing him out the door and to his next schedule. Junmyeon watched him go, feeling a newfound sense of appreciation for the idol. Only later did he remember that he had never had a chance to talk to Jongdae about the text.

***

_Episode 5: Individual Interviews_

_PD: You are going through a hard time right now. How did it make you feel knowing Jongdae is there to support you._

_Junmyeon: It meant a lot. It makes things feel...so real._

_Jongdae: I hate thinking he is in pain. I just hate it._

***

As the scandal started to die down, in part due to the revelation that two top actors were dating - dragging Junmyeon’s name down the search results - Junmyeon found his life returning to some sort of normalcy. He felt less anxious when he arrived at the set of his drama, he was finally able to sleep, and once in a while he even dared go online (though he never read articles about himself, fearing for the comments section).

There was a two week break in filming for We Got Married, the PDs announcing they had more than enough content to air. Junmyeon wondered if the PDs were waiting it out, curious to see if Junmyeon’s scandal would continue and then pull him from the show if the ratings reflected his sustained downfall. 

The ratings didn’t plummet as much as Junmyeon feared. He received a script for the sixth episode a few days before filming was to begin, confirmation that he would continue on the show.

On the day of filming Junmyeon arrived at the apartment, dragging along a huge whiteboard. The PD had suggested the couple come up with some rules for their marriage and their apartment. Junmyeon found it slightly hilarious that the PD was going this route after suggesting a wedding pictorial prior to the scandal, but in the end he was just happy he was still on the show so he didn’t argue.

Jongdae showed up a few minutes late, muttering apologies before plopping down on the couch. He grinned at Junmyeon. “Sorry, traffic.”

“It’s okay.” Junmyeon returned the smile.

“Why haven’t you texted me back?” Jongdae winked and Junmyeon suddenly felt very warm. The text - in the last two weeks he had forgotten about the text.

“Sorry. I -” 

“Filming in 10!” the director shouted, cutting off Junmyeon’s attempt at an apology. 

The rules the couple laid out were sickeningly sweet. The writers had suggested only one, letting the couple think up the rest. 

Jongdae suggested a rule about dirty dishes going in the left side of the sink. Junmyeon, who was a self-admitted slob, promised to keep the place tidy. Jongdae added a rule about asking the other person before inviting others over to the apartment, Junmyeon suggested they say nice things about each other at least once a day. 

“I like that.” Jongdae’s hand found Junmyeon’s, squeezing. “You should say nice things about yourself too. Twice a day.”

“Do you want me to write that down?”

“Yes.” Jongdae didn’t remove his hand from Junmyeon’s making it awkward for the older man to write. 

“How about you? Should it be a rule that you have to say nice things about yourself twice a day?”

“I would rather say nice things about you,” Jongdae answered with a straight face. Junmyeon felt like his mouth had turned into a desert, he kept quiet.

After a few tame suggestions Junmyeon went for the one rule that the writers had requested. “Oh, I have one.” Junmyeon reverted to the script. “We should say ‘I like you’ at least once a day.”

Jongdae stared at Junmyeon, an unreadable gaze that had Junmyeon squirming. It was in the script, the “I like you”, so Junmyeon wasn’t sure why Jongdae looked like he was taken aback by it; he was supposed to be playing around, joking about the entire thing.

“Do you like me?” Jongdae finally broke the silence, sounding far more serious than the script had called for. 

“Maybe. You are pretty good looking, ” Junmyeon answered with the cheeky line he had been given, even adding the requested flirtatious wink. 

“I know how I feel.” Jongdae moved quickly. If Junmyeon had known what was about to happen he would have likely jumped back, never let Jongdae’s lips connect with his right cheek. But he didn’t have time to avoid the peck, the gentle kiss. He ended up raising his hand to his cheek, rubbing as Jongdae laughed.

“We should kiss each other at least once a day too. Write that down.” Jongdae pointed at the white board.

“Um...uh...sure.” Junmyeon was pretty sure his body was about to spontaneously combust.

When the director yelled cut Junmyeon was relieved. He needed a cold shower or a hot shower or...to digest the fact the super popular idol Kim Jongdae had just kissed him. Even if it was just a peck on the cheek.

“I don’t have a schedule this afternoon, do you want to hang out?” Jongdae stopped Junmyeon before he could walk away (or scurry to Baekhyun to bemoan his awkward handling of the kiss situation). ”And sorry if the kiss made you uncomfortable. I kind of couldn’t help it.”

“Hang...out?” Junmyeon wasn’t sure he heard Jongdae right. He couldn’t even get to the second thing Jongdae talked about, the kiss, because he was too caught up in trying to reason out why Jongdae wanted to hang out with him outside of filming. 

“Yeah, like go get something to eat or see a movie or something? We don’t ever have a chance to talk because of my schedule. I am sorry about that.”

“Aren’t you afraid of being recognized?” Junmyeon had seen what Jongdae encountered as he walked around a public place. It wasn’t a situation that was conducive to discussions or getting to know another person. 

“Don’t worry, I know places I won’t be recognized.”

Junmyeon nodded dumbly.

Two hours later Junmyeon was seated across from Jongdae at a little hole in the wall restaurant on the outskirts of the city, a place that served cheap food and beer. True to Jongdae’s claim, no one seemed to recognize him there. 

“It is nice to get out like this,” Jongdae said in between eating large spoonfuls of rice. “I don't get a chance that often.”

“You are so busy.” Junmyeon found his observation to be rather lame, but he was having a very difficult time forming words at all. He had admired Jongdae for so long. He was still a bit awkward filming with the man, but the script usually provided him some leverage so he wasn’t as nervous as he would be if he was left to his own devices. Now he was face to face with Jongdae, their managers were not around (Baekhyun had waged a finger in his face and told him not to get in trouble or else), and the topic of discussion had nothing to do with their fake marriage. It was a miracle Junmyeon could think of anything to say at all.

“Sometimes I wish I could take a vacation, you know. A break or something.” Jongdae sighed.

“Can’t you? I mean, after promotions are over?”

“Promotions are never over. Not really.” Junmyeon thought Jongdae looked a bit sad. “There are concert tours, fan signings, acting roles, recording new content, hosting… Sorry. I probably sound like I am bragging.”

“No! Not at all. You just sound really busy.”

“What about you? How are you holding up these days?”

Junmyeon knew that Jongdae was referring to the scandal without directly referencing it. “Good. I am good. Things have died down.”

“I knew they would. I am glad you got through it.” Jongdae pushed a side dish towards Junmyeon. “These are really good.”

“Do you eat here a lot?” Junmyeon thought perhaps he did, considering it was a place he could go without being bombarded by hordes of teenage girls.

“Yeah. When I can. My aunt owns the place.” Jongdae nodded towards a picture on the wall. “That is her and my cousin.”

Junmyeon strained to make out the picture. It was a pleasant looking older woman and a teenage boy, standing in front of the restaurant. “They look nice.”

“They are. Pretty much the only family I have left.” Jongdae explained, “So far no one has figured out we are related and I plan to keep it that way. I don’t want to lose one of the only things that is still mine, that the public doesn’t know about.”

“Is she here now?” Junmyeon looked around the restaurant, not spotting a woman who resembled the person in the picture.

“No, today is her day off. She lets the employees handle the place every Saturday. So where are you from?”

Junmyeon launched into an explanation of his own family - they owned a small store in Seoul - and ended up telling Jongdae far more than he had planned. Like where he went to school, the fact he failed to make the soccer team despite trying out four times, and the first moment he knew he wanted to become an actor. Time passed quickly as they ate and chatted, Junmyeon no longer feeling nervous.

Jongdae laughed at Junmyeon’s stories, adding colorful commentary, but holding back doing his own sharing. After the food was finished Jongdae pulled out his phone. “Shit. Sorry, we are going to have to head back soon or Minseok is going to have my head.”

“I thought you didn’t have any schedules?”

“I have one tonight, a radio show. My evening was free.” Jongdae reached his hand across the table, gently touching Junmyeon’s arm. “Thanks for eating with me. I mean it. I think we should hang out again, soon.”

“Okay. That sounds good.” Junmyeon was internally screaming, “GREAT! YES! HANG OUT! MUCH HANG OUT!” Thankfully he kept those words to himself and vocalized a cool and collected persona.

The ride back to the city was as pleasant as the meal, Jongdae doing most of the talking this time, regaling Junmyeon with stories of the strange things he had experienced on music programs. When 

Jongdae stopped in front of Junmyeon’s apartment Junmyeon found himself wishing their time together didn’t have to end. Unfortunately it did.

Jongdae waved vigorously as Junmyeon left the car. Junmyeon tripped over the first step as he waved back, too caught up in the dorky farewell to properly judge the height of the step. Righting himself he ran up the steps, hoping Jongdae didn’t notice how clumsy he could be. 

That evening Junmyeon switched on the radio program Jongdae was a guest on, listening as he laid down in bed, grabbing a pillow to cuddle. He couldn’t help but feel a bit privileged that he had eaten dinner with Jongdae earlier that night. That Jongdae shared his aunt’s restaurant, had listened as Junmyeon had shared things about himself, and had seemed interested in all of it. Junmyeon found himself planting his face into the pillow, muffling a sound that was somewhere between a coo and a scream.

***

_Episode 6: Individual Interviews_

_Junmyeon: He kissed me. My mind went blank *blushing CG*_

_Jongdae: I really like him. I want to kiss him every day. Honestly._

_Junmyeon: I didn’t think he would do it so soon. *blushing CG intensifies*_

_PD: Do you love him?_

_Jongdae: *smiles, face red*_

***

The next time they met for filming was not the next time Junmyeon saw Jongdae. No, they had hung out a couple of times in between the last episodes’ filming and the subsequent filming. Junmyeon felt like his life had become kind of unreal in some ways, starting with the way Jongdae had begun texting him every day.

“Are you sure you aren’t hiding anything from me?” Baekhyun asked one day after seeing Junmyeon grinning like an idiot, staring at his phone.

“No!” Junmyeon put his phone down, Baekhyun gave him a curious look but didn’t press matters. 

The first time they hung out after going to the restaurant had Jongdae showing up at Junmyeon’s apartment at three in the morning. He had apologized for coming over so late, and Junmyeon had explained he was up any way. They had drank a few beers, watching television and talking until the sun came up.

“I hope we can hang out again soon.” Jongdae smiled as he was leaving. “I really like getting to know you. It is hard to make friends in this industry.”

Junmyeon would claim he thought the same except he hadn’t been in the industry long enough to know that this was true. What he did know was true was that he liked listening to Jongdae as he recounted his latest schedules, his voice cracking as he burst into laughter at the antics of those around him. 

Junmyeon also knew that he appreciated how Jongdae listened intently when he was relaying his own boring life, nothing to match with Jongdae’s packed schedule.

The second time they hung out after their restaurant date (Junmyeon blushed when he so much thought of the word date) had the pair sneaking into a movie theater forty five minutes away from the city. “We won’t be spotted here,” Jongdae had told him. They had snacked on popcorn as they watched a comedy, Jongdae laughing loudly, Junmyeon trying with all his might to pay more attention to the movie than to the man next to him.

When Junmyeon showed up for the filming of the seventh episode he felt like he had just seen Jongdae - because he had. Yet he was eager to see him again. The episode’s concept was their wedding pictorial, finally occurring after Junmyeon’s scandal blew over.

“I bet you are excited,” Baekhyun teased. “These episodes are always full of skinship.”

Junmyeon cleared his throat and denied everything. He wished Baekhyun didn’t know him so well.

Jongdae was on time for the filming. When Junmyeon spotted him going towards the makeup trailer he waved, Jongdae waved back and Junmyeon had to pretend like he wasn’t dying inside. 

Junmyeon hurried to get dressed, putting on the first tuxedo that was selected for the photoshoot. After his coordinator ensured he looked his best he was ushered over to where the photographer waited. The script for the episode was rather lax, similar to the first episode. 

“We want genuine reactions,” the director had announced. “But make sure you gaze at him when he enters in his tux.”

Junmyeon didn’t think that would be a problem. When he spotted Jongdae approaching, his hair perfectly styled, wearing a tuxedo that made him look like – well, Junmyeon stopped short on where his mind wanted to go – Junmyeon couldn’t look away. He knew he was being filmed but it didn’t matter because he was truly enthralled. Jongdae was smiling as well, grinning from ear to ear may have been the more accurate statement.

Junmyeon didn’t trust himself to say more than, “You look handsome,” when Jongdae arrived at his side. The photographer explained the concept, classic movie scenes, and Junmyeon was sure he only heard half of it due to the way his heart was thumping so loudly he was nearly deaf – or at least it felt like that. 

The first scenario had the couple mocking the look and feel of a 1930s gangster movie, only with the concept of the gangsters falling in love. After some pics where they stood side by side the photographer wanted them to get closer. Junmyeon braced himself as Jongdae reached his arm out, encircling Junmyeon’s waist. The action had them face to face, only inches separating them. Junmyeon studied Jongdae’s face, his well-defined cheekbones and slightly upturned lips, before he quickly looked away.

“Please maintain eye contact,” the photographer instructed, Junmyeon trying not to look embarrassed as he returned his gaze to Jongdae’s face. Jongdae smiled at him, reassuringly, and Junmyeon offered a small smile in return.

“We haven’t kissed today,” Jongdae murmured as he planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s lips, Junmyeon freezing at the unexpected show of affection. 

“What, that is one of our rules, right?” Jongdae smirked. Junmyeon was acutely aware that the photographer had captured the kiss as had the television cameras. “Oh, um. Yes, I suppose that is one of our rules.”

“I like you,” Jongdae added on another rule as the photographer continued clicking away, the flashes intense as Junmyeon found himself playfully slapping Jongdae on the shoulder and muttering, “Sure.”

After the couple were changed into two additional outfits, put through a few more scenarios, and made to all but lie on top of each other for one of the concepts (Junmyeon amazed at his mental fortitude during the shoot) the director yelled cut. 

“Are you free this evening?” Jongdae asked Junmyeon as soon as the filming stopped.

Junmyeon had secretly hoped Jongdae would want to hang out but he wasn’t about to be the one to ask first. He knew Jongdae was way busier than he was. “Yeah, I am free.”

Baekhyun gave Junmyeon a knowing look as he reported that he would be leaving with Jongdae, who had made the rare decision to drive himself to the filming location, meeting Minseok on site. While Junmyeon waited for Jongdae, he caught sight of the idol talking with his manager. Minseok had his hands on his hips, his body language made him seem a bit upset. Junmyeon wondered if Minseok was warning Jongdae about spending too much time with him. When Jongdae walked over to Junmyeon he didn’t look upset. Junmyeon hoped he was just imagining things when it came to Minseok’s opinion of him.

“Do you want to come to my place? I can cook something.” Jongdae opened the car door for Junmyeon and honestly the older man couldn’t help but feel like the entire thing reeked of a date. 

Jongdae lived in a very upscale apartment complex. It made Junmyeon’s place look quaint and extremely outdated. Junmyeon marveled at the building security, the underground parking and the fact that Jongdae had to input half a dozen pins in different keypads to even get on his floor. 

“This building is really nice.” Junmyeon was trying to imagine what kind of view the actual apartment would have.

“Thanks. My company picked it out.” Jongdae punched the pin into the keypad in front of his apartment, smiling as the keypad lit up. Jongdae opened the door, holding it open for Junmyeon. “Sorry, it might be a bit of a mess. The cleaning lady doesn’t come until tomorrow.”

Junmyeon wondered what it was like to have a cleaning lady. He slipped his shoes off as he entered the apartment, noticing that several pairs of slippers were already laid out for guests. He guessed that Jongdae must have a lot of guests, being the popular idol that he was.

The apartment was amazing, with a to-die-for view of the river. One side of the living room was windows. A big screen television – the latest model – sat on top of a minimalistic stand. The furniture was overstuffed, black leather. Oversize canvas pop art hung on the walls, giving the place a modern and fun feel. Junmyeon thought it reflected Jongdae’s personality well, casual yet fashionable. 

“I really like your place.” Junmyeon felt like a child, walking around the room to marvel at every little thing. It suddenly occurred to him what he was doing so he stopped, not wanting to seem like he had never been in such a nice home before. A wave of self-consciousness hit him as well as he considered that Jongdae had been in his apartment, his little cramped apartment that looked so poor in comparison. 

“Do you like chicken curry?” Jongdae asked as he headed for the kitchen. Junmyeon followed after him awkwardly. “Yes, I love it.”

“Good because that is what I am making.” Jongdae opened one of the black matte cupboards and began riffling around for cookware.

“Do you like to cook?” Junmyeon leaned against the black marble topped counter, watching as Jongdae pulled out a pan. 

“When I have time.” Jongdae walked to the refrigerator, a stainless steel double doored appliance. “I enjoy cooking for people that are close to me.”

“Oh. Well, that is um…nice.” Junmyeon began looking around the kitchen, not sure what to do. He would offer to help Jongdae cook but he knew he was pretty abysmal in the kitchen and would likely screw something up. 

As Junmyeon gazed around the room he found himself thinking – wondering – if he should say something. If he should ask what they were doing, what they were really doing. Jongdae confused him so much sometimes, the things he said and did. Was he honestly interested in him or was this all a push towards a rare friendship, the desire to have a friend amidst a packed schedule?

Junmyeon decided against rocking the boat, against asking Jongdae point blank what was going on. His reasoning was largely selfish. He was too afraid that if he asked Jongdae what the other man was thinking then he would learn a truth he didn’t want to learn. 

In between preparing the meat and curry sauce Jongdae sang, Junmyeon enjoying the private concert, asking the idol dozens of questions about his songs – the meanings, if Jongdae ever hated some of what his company wanted him to sing (he did), and what songs were his favorite. An hour passed quickly this way, Junmyeon feeling like he had just arrived as they sat down at the table to eat. 

“Dig in.” Jongdae leaned back in his chair, waiting for Junmyeon to try the curry first. Junmyeon took a bite, throwing out a thumbs up to show his opinion of the dish. “Good! I was worried you wouldn’t like it.”

They drank wine as they ate, their conversation flowing freely as it always seemed to do, the time passing quickly as they laughed and ate. The sun set, the expanse of windows showing the beautiful nightline of the city, their chatter never ending, each man sharing more and more of himself with the other. When Jongdae stood and offered to take Junmyeon’s plate, the elder wandered over to the windows, wine glass in hand he stared out at the city. Junmyeon was so engrossed in appreciating the sight he failed to notice Jongdae until he was next to him.

“Deep thoughts with Junmyeon or?” Jongdae teased. “You looks so serious.”

Junmyeon laughed. “I was just thinking how nice everything looks at night, how peaceful the city is.”

“Um, I am pretty sure the words city, night, and peaceful are only applicable to certain parts, and most certainly should not be thrown around by people our age.” Jongdae nudged Junmyeon. “You aren’t the club going kind of guy, huh?”

“You are?” Junmyeon was surprised.

“Well, no. I mean, I would be but I can’t be. It would look bad if I was photographed at a club.”

“I suppose so.” Junmyeon found the more he learned of Jongdae’s life the more he realized how restrictive it was, how much Jongdae gave up for a piece of fame. “Do you ever considering doing something you want to do? I mean, just one time taking a chance?”

Jongdae chuckled. “Sometimes, but I wouldn’t want to deal with the consequences.”

“The consequences, that is the ugly part,” Junmyeon agreed. 

“Exactly.” Jongdae drank a sip of wine. “But you are probably finding that out, I mean, how much you are watched.”

“Not really. No one really follows me around.” Junmyeon wasn’t a celebrity, not really. He didn’t have to deal with half the stuff someone like Jongdae encountered in a days’ time. Rabid fans, tabloids stalking him. His worst experience had been a misconstrued interview, which most certainly was not someone taking a picture of him without his permission, trying to dig up gossip with malicious intent. 

“Consider yourself lucky. I can’t even date publically.” 

Junmyeon desperately wanted to ask Jongdae then and there – did he want to date? Did he want to date someone in particular? He held back. Maybe he was being too careful.

“If a tabloid ever caught you and I together the fallout would be crazy.” Jongdae shook his head. Junmyeon felt his chest tighten…what was Jongdae inferring? “Minseok was even lecturing me on it today. Don’t get caught and all that or you will find yourself in a huge mess.”

“That would be a terrible thing.” Junmyeon reverted to his cool, calm and collected act even though every part of him was bristling under the weight of unanswered questions.

“Yeah, terrible.” Jongdae finished his wine. “Do you need a ride home?”

Junmyeon pulled out his phone. Glancing at the time he realized he had been at Jongdae’s house for well over five hours. “Oh, yeah. I have filming for the drama tomorrow morning.”

“Come on, I will give you a ride. Just watch out for photographers waiting in trees.” Jongdae winked then laughed. Junmyeon nodded playfully, not daring to show how confused and unsure he was of the entire situation.

When he arrived home the first thing he did was face plant into his bed, punching the mattress as he groaned loudly. What was going on? Did Jongdae find him terrible as a dating prospect? Why did Minseok dislike him? Was Jongdae interested in him, or was that a really horrible thing to think given the circumstances? Why couldn’t he figure it out and why did it hurt so much trying to reason the way Jongdae smiled, the way he kissed, the way he laughed with the way he talked about the mess that any insinuation of the two dating would cause? 

Junmyeon found little sleep that night, his mind full of what ifs.

***

_Episode 7: Individual Interviews_

_Junmyeon: He was so handsome in his tux._

_Jongdae: I wanted to kiss him again._

_Junmyeon: He needs to stop doing that! I don’t know how to react._

_Jongdae: Next episode I will kiss him two – no, three times._

***

Baekhyun attempted the tried and true method for cheering Junmyeon up. It didn’t work, which meant that something was definitely very wrong. A bucket of chicken and a six pack of beer later and Junmyeon was still pouting, Baekhyun scrambling to think of another way to make his friend show a hint of a smile. The manager finally gave up, shouting, “What is the matter?!”

Junmyeon stared at his manager like he had just thrown a baby, a look of abject horror on his face. “Nothing!”

“That is such a lie, I can’t even,” Baekhyun sighed. Shutting his eyes, he opened them at the count of ten and put on his serious face. “You have been moping around for the last five days. What in the hell happened? Is it Jongdae?”

Junmyeon nodded.

“What did he do? Should I go rough him up?” Baekhyun held up his fists, acting like he could actually go punch a superstar of Jongdae’s status in the face or something.

“I…don’t make fun of me!” Junmyeon pointed at Baekhyun, not continuing until the man nodded. “He hasn’t texted at all, not since our last filming. I even texted him and he didn’t respond.”

“Did something happen when you guys hung out last?”

Junmyeon bit his bottom lip, hesitating. How could he tell Baekhyun about his worries, his worries that were seemingly confirmed by Jongdae’s silence? Talking about it was instantaneously easier once Baekhyun held up a pillow. “If you don’t tell me I will beat it out of you.”

“Fine!” Junmyeon threw his hands up, just in case Baekhyun attacked. He recounted the conversation about Jongdae’s inability to do certain things lest he be caught, adding, “And he said something about it being a mess if we were caught together. Minseok even lectured him about it and I didn’t know what to say so I said it would be terrible and he agreed and-“

“Stop.” Baekhyun dropped the pillow, holding his hand out like he was directing traffic. “You told him it would be terrible if you guys were spotted together?”

“What else was I supposed to say? Baekhyun, it is so confusing! I don’t know what to think.”

“What else could he mean? He likes you! The guy has been practically eating you up with his eyes every time you film!” Baekhyun shouted.

“He…has?” Junmyeon hadn’t noticed anything other than the odd kisses and well there was the ‘I like you’ when it wasn’t even scripted and the odd reaction and…

“Aish. I thought you had already figured it out! You are hopeless, seriously hopeless.” Baekhyun shook his head in exasperation. “Think about it. He asked you for your phone number, asked to hang out with you, went all mushy on you in the middle of your scandal. He even freaking cooked for you and brought you to his aunt’s restaurant. Do you need any other hints?”

Junmyeon felt extremely foolish, yet he hovered between accepting what Baekhyun was telling him and fighting against it – coming up with reasonable explanations that had everything to do with Jongdae not being interested in him.

“You probably pissed him off when you said it would be terrible if you guys were caught together. He is probably driving Minseok crazy right now, moping as much as you are.”

“What do I do?” Junmyeon couldn’t figure out his next steps, he was still too confused about what was really going on.

“Um, tell him that you like him?” Baekhyun appeared to be on the verge of a nervous breakdown. 

“Tell him…” Junmyeon had never really confessed to anyone. Sure, he had dated but he wasn’t the type of guy that initiated a relationship, he was the one who confirmed not asked. And to say something to someone like Jongdae, a top star who could pick from any man or woman if he pleased; the thought of it threw Junmyeon into a pit of anxiety.

“If you don’t do it so help me Junmyeon I will post the naked baby pics that your mom sent me on your official website.” 

“I will do it!” Junmyeon didn’t want to expose himself to the public, not when the alternative was maybe just maybe something with Jongdae. Junmyeon just hoped to god that Baekhyun had read the situation correctly because if he didn’t then naked baby pictures would probably be the lesser of Junmyeon’s despair.

***

The eighth episode called for the couple to spend an afternoon doing whatever Junmyeon wanted, which was rather ironically picked out by the writers. Junmyeon apparently really wanted to go for a hike, complete with a mini romantic picnic.

Junmyeon didn’t find the idea to be totally unreasonable - he was kind of a workout freak at times and a bit health obsessed. What he did find unreasonable was the fact that Jongdae hadn’t sent him even a hello text since the last filming, showed up late to this filming, and barely uttered a hello when he stood next to Junmyeon. 

The atmosphere was heavy as the cameras began to roll. Junmyeon plastered on a smile, Jongdae putting up a similarly false front. Junmyeon desperately wanted to ask Jongdae what was going on, maybe even get to the “I like you” that Baekhyun kept mouthing at him from behind camera, but both were impossible once they were being filmed. 

Jongdae wasn’t hostile, no, didn’t appear distant, at least not to the crew that surrounded the couple. Junmyeon could tell that something was different, although those who had no idea the two men had formed an off screen bond couldn’t discern a hint of tension. Jongdae read from the script, Junmyeon did the same. They laughed and talked as they climbed the trail, Jongdae even making cheesy (scripted) remarks as they sat down to eat.

Junmyeon, however, was feeling buried by the odd atmosphere and the lack of ability to say what was on his mind. It didn’t help that the moment that filming stopped for the cameramen to change tapes Minseok was next to Jongdae, talking to him about his schedule. Once the filming finished, Junmyeon was so on edge he thought he might scream. Instead he reached out and grabbed Jongdae’s arm, whispering, “We need to talk. Now.”

Jongdae stared at Junmyeon, seemingly surprised at how bold Junmyeon was acting. “I have to get going, I have a hosting gig.”

“Are you free tonight?” If Junmyeon feared he lacked courage in the days prior to filming that fear was now gone, the emotional strain of being at odds with Jongdae giving him enough motivation to press for a conversation – even if the end result was not stellar. “Can you come over to my place?”

“Sure. It will be late.”

“That’s fine.” Junmyeon watched as Minseok approached, pointing at his watch. “See you then.”

Late turned out to be well past three in the morning, Junmyeon fighting his fatigue as he flipped through channels in an attempt to stay awake. When his door buzzer sounded he jumped in surprise, having dozed off.

When Junmyeon opened the front door he found Jongdae still in the costume that he had worn for his hosting gig. “Hey.”

Junmyeon held the door open, his anxiety driving out his remaining fatigue as Jongdae entered the apartment. He closed the door quietly, not sure how best to start the conversation he desperately wanted to have. 

“So what is up?” Jongdae asked, plopping down on Junmyeon’s couch.

Junmyeon found the statement to be rather bold, or perhaps casual was the right word, given the fact that Jongdae had gone from sending him texts several times a day to complete silence. Still, if Baekhyun was correct then Junmyeon was the one that should be avoiding bold statements, considering he might have very well caused Jongdae to think that he was definitely not interested in him, which was most certainly not the case.

Junmyeon took a seat next to Jongdae, and dragging his hands through his hair he sighed. His mouth didn’t want to cooperate with his brain. How to say…how to… “I, um. Why didn’t you respond to my text?”

“I was busy.” Jongdae twiddled his thumbs, not making eye contact with Junmyeon.

“Oh. I thought you might be.” Junmyeon’s courage was suddenly deflated.

“How have you been?” Jongdae asked.

“Good! And you?” Junmyeon wanted to punch himself in the face. The conversation was not going the way he wanted it to.

“Okay.” Jongdae began examining his fingernails, looking a bit bored.

Junmyeon had to do something and fast. He decided the best course of action was to just get it over with, declare his intentions so they were loud and clear. He moved to sit up and face Jongdae, stop slouching next to the idol, and turn towards him. Instead of a fluid movement his elbow collided with the glass of water he had sitting on his coffee table, the cup tipping over and splashing water all over both of their legs. Jongdae jumped back as the water hit him, while Junmyeon stared in horror at the spilled water.

“Sorry! Oh, I didn’t mean for that to happen!” Junmyeon considered running away, but that was not really a possibility given the fact they were sitting in his apartment. Panic set in, the feeling that he had completely messed everything up and…

“You know you are cute. I mean, with how clumsy you are.” Jongdae laughed, a laugh that somehow broke the odd tension. 

The tension might have been broken but the awkward sensibilities that Junmyeon claimed as his own were definitely not diffused, only heightened. He blurted out, loudly – “I like you!”

Jongdae stopped laughing suddenly, and Junmyeon tensed, waiting for the inevitable. Of course Baekhyun had been wrong, had misread the entire thing. Now he had most certainly insulted the super star and messed everything up.

“What did you say?” Jongdae quirked an eyebrow, staring.

“I well. That is…um, I said I like you but that um…I c-could have…um been wrong you know if…um.”

“You like me?” Jongdae asked, waiting for Junmyeon to respond.

“Yes.” Junmyeon closed his eyes, bracing himself for a rejection. Instead of harsh words he received his response in the form of a kiss, a peck on the lips courtesy of Kim Jongdae. Junmyeon opened his eyes, staring in disbelief.

“I like you too.” Jongdae’s smile was wide. “And here I thought you weren’t interested.”

“Sorry, oh god I am so sorry I gave you that impression.” Junmyeon was sure he was blushing, “I didn’t mean it would be terrible if we date I just…I didn’t know what to say and I um.”

“Can I kiss you again?” Jongdae put an end to Junmyeon’s ramblings.

“Yes.” Junmyeon couldn’t say no, not even if he tried.

***

_Episode 8: Individual Interviews_

_Junmyeon: It was great, doing what I wanted for a day. Now I owe Jongdae._

_Jongdae: He doesn’t owe me anything._

_PD: Why?_

_Jongdae: I just like spending time with him, whatever we do. I…just like him. I like him._

 

***

_7 months later_

“Are you sure about this?” Junmyeon squeezed Jongdae’s hand, nervous.

“Yeah.” Jongdae smiled, trying to appear reassuring. He wanted Junmyeon to be comfortable, he wanted Junmyeon to feel at ease.

“Just don’t make out on the red carpet, please,” Minseok called from the driver’s seat.

Junmyeon shook his head as Jongdae vehemently denied any such thing was possible. As the van came to a stop the sound of cameras clicking and the din of the gathered crowd could be heard over the radio station that Minseok had flicked on during the drive over. 

“Come on.” Jongdae held onto Junmyeon’s hand tightly. “Let’s go do something I have always wanted to do.”

Junmyeon nodded. It had been a surprise when Jongdae had told him his plan, a surprise because Junmyeon remembered the night that Jongdae had told him that the downside of doing what he wanted was the aftermath. The aftermath that would occur once they stepped out on the red carpet as a couple for the premiere of Jongdae’s latest movie would be huge. They would be telling everyone they were real, that they went beyond the show. 

The fact that they were still filming _We Got Married_ every other week meant that they were making a bold statement that would affect the show as well. For good measure they had told the producer earlier in the day what they planned, and he had completely supported them. 

Baekhyun had thought it was a great idea, supporting Jongdae’s idea of going public with the seven month old relationship wholeheartedly. Minseok had grumbled but admitted he knew it was coming eventually.

Junmyeon had been nervous all day, slightly afraid for what would happen after their picture was blasted across the news sites. Jongdae had alleviated his fears with plenty of kisses, whispered endearments, and the reminder that, for once, he wanted to say screw it and do what he wanted. Junmyeon couldn’t say no to that logic.

Jongdae held Junmyeon’s hand as they faced the crowd together, the flashbulbs going crazy as they walked onto the red carpet. Shouts were heard, questions, fan comments. When they stopped for their still photos the flashes were nearly blinding. Jongdae never let go of Junmyeon’s hand, holding it tight. They exchanged small smiles as they waved to the crowd, approaching the row of reporters begging for an interview. 

The first reporter they encountered was from a well-known entertainment magazine. She didn’t miss a beat, immediately asking, “Are you attending as a couple to promote your show?”

Jongdae shook his head, looking at Junmyeon fondly he answered. “No. We are here as a couple. I thought it was about time I told the world just how much we like each other.”

Junmyeon didn’t think it was possible to be any happier than he was at that moment, Jongdae’s gaze full of love, their secret out to the world - no script necessary.


End file.
